SeaWorld Naruto Adventure
by Knight Darkwolf
Summary: The characters that participated in the 2nd chunin exam are here, and their all going to SeaWorld! This story will develop so please read and review!
1. The Day Before the Trip

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you think I would be writing a fanfic instead of making it all actually happen in show. You choose. I also don't own any other references I make to anything.

* * *

"Hey teme! Can you wait til our genin senior trip!" Naruto yelled loudly with a big smile on his face, as usual.

"Oh YEAH, I've ALWAYS wanted to go to a place with fish." Sasuke said sasrcastically. Naruto's smile fell.

"Your kidding, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"There's no need to be a jerk about it."Naruto snapped back. Sasuke rolled his eyes, put his hands in his pockets an walked away.

"What's his problem?" Shikamaru asked Naruto, turning to see the Uchiha leaving the training field.

"I think he hates fish..." Naruto replied watching Sasuke walk away. Sasuke felt as though he was being watched, as he turned around and saw Shikamaru and Naruto staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Sasuke yelled at them. They both spun and looked in opposite directions, sasuke returned to walking home.

* * *

"Can you girls wait for the trip!" Sakura practically screamed.

"I can't wait to see all the dolphins" Hinata said, "I hear their pretty smart"

"Yeah well, Its the sharks I'm after. I love that Jaws movie!" Tenten grinned.

"I like roller coasters!" Temari yelled, then she raised her hands in the air and made it look like she was going up a big hill, then flying around curves and uphills.

"I don't think they have roller coasters at Seaworld." Ino said making Temari go into a state of depression.

"That isn't true! They just added a coaster called the...the...uh...I forgot..." Sakura stated. This made Temari really happy then, really depressed again.

"I..I... think I-It was called the Kr-Kraken." Hinata said between stutters.

"Yah, I'm going to go play roller coaster tycoon right now, to get ready!" Temari yelled, and with that Temari was gone.

"Well that was creepy..." Ino said.

* * *

Temari arrived to her temporary apartment, provided by the Hokage( Tsunade) until they came back from the trip, of course what's one sibling without the rest? That's right Gaara, and Kankuro also stay in the apartment.

"Where have you been? There was a thirty minute period, I had no idea where you were!" Kankuro yelled at temari. Temari rolled her eyes.

"I can do what ever I want!" Temari yelled in replied. Just then Gaara walked in with a glass of pink lemonade. The moment they saw Gaara with a pink lemonade, they stared at him.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Is that...pink...lemonade?" Kankuro asked pointing to the glass.

"ummmmm...(throws the glass out the open window) no."Gaara replied. Kankuro and Temari shook their heads then a crash was heard.

"What the hell!" someone yelled loudly. The three ran to the window to see what happened. They peered over the windowsil to see Naruto lying facedown on the ground, the glass shattered around him.

"oooooooohhhhhh...shit." Gaara said. "Let's hope he doesn't remember the incident." Temari said slowly closing the window.

* * *

"Lee, you still suck at fighting. I don't care if you think you almost almost beat Gaara. You Suck!" Neji commented.

"This would be much better, If I did not have the injuries I sustained from Gaara." Lee replied.

"Whatever pansie!" Neji mocked, throwing his hands in the air. This made Lee angry.

"Who are you calling a pansie, Hyuuga! It had best not be me!" Lee yelled. Neji crossed his arms.

"What'ca goin' do about? Get drunk?...AGAIN!" Neji mocked then laughed."..." Lee's forehead veins pulsed.

"pansie" Neji laughed turning around, walking away.

"We will see who is a pansie on the trip!" Lee screamed to Neji.

"I'm surprised they even let you on the trip. You might want to watch out Lee, I think they might send you on the handicap plane." Neji yelled back still walking away.

"We shall see who rides the handicap plane!"Lee yelled back.

"Whose riding the hanicap plane?" Chouji asks Lee while stuffing his face full of chips.

"Nothing comrade, Neji believe's it is my "fate" to fly to Seaworld on the handicap plane." Lee stated.

"Doesn't he always?...wait ...Do they even have handicapped planes?" Chouji asked Lee.

"I do not know...Sorry Chouji I must go. I must go surfing on the web to find this "handicap plane"." Lee yelled as he ran away.

"...Now I'm alone...AGAIN!" Chouji screamed to the heavens.

* * *

"You don't have to pack ever damn furry thing you own Dosu." Kin said.

"You shouldn't talk Kin, you packed everything in your freakin' room!" Zaku stated.

"That's different." Kin said calmly. Both boys cocked their heads and raised an eyebrow.

"How is that different?" Dosu asked. Kin signed then put on a pair of huge hollywood sunglasses and walked outside. The two boys stood their confused...again.

"I really hate it whan she does that." Dosu commented to Zaku.

"I totally agree with you." Zaku replied.

* * *

"Are we allowed to bring animals on the plane you think?" Kiba asked Shino. Shino was busy palying with his flea circus kit to listen.

"Shino?...Shiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnoooooooo...SHINO!" Kiba yelled angrily. Shino gave Kiba a death glare.

"WHAT?" Shino yelled. Kiba jumped back.

"nevermind." Kiba replied. Akamaru was busy sleeping, dreaming of taking over konoha for himself...again.

* * *

Please read and review. All comments and ideas welcome. Until next time. See i understand it was short. I'm leading up to the main story, k?


	2. The Airport

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
This chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer, Uchiha Aywin. Thank you so much!

* * *

"Attention everyone! We will be boarding the plane soon so gather near the gate!" Tsunade yelled into her new megaphone.

"God, I really don't think she needs a megaphone..." Iruka said to Kakashi.

"Yeah...Hey, has anyone seen Chouji?" Kakashi asked the sound trio and also the sand trio, who happened to be standing around in a circle talking to each other.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE! HIS DAMN CHAPERONE?" Gaara yelled at Kakashi.

"Ummmmm...nevermind." Kakashi replied sneaking away over to the other group of chounins, who were formed in their own circle.

"Have any of you seen Chouji?" Kakashi asked them.

"Did you check the food court?" Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"Yes." kakashi groaned.

"Damn...well then I'm out of ideas." Shikamaru concluded.

"What about the IHOP across the street from the airport? I hear it's their ALL-You-CAN-EAT breakfast week!" Naruto yelled loudly, " Believe It!"

"You just had to say "Believe it" didn't you?" Sasuke scowled.

"Is that your catch phrase..."Believe It"?...That's gay...like Lee..." Neji mocked.

"Wait...Did Neji and Sasuke just agree on something!" Sakura asked Ino in a whisper.

"They Did!" Ino said back in surprise.

"Wait a second...I AM NOT GAY!" Lee shouted at Neji.

"Yeah, You are." Neji finished.

"Lee!The handicap plane is ready!" Tsunade screeched in the megaphone.

"Better hurry up Lee." Neji mocked.

"GOOD BYE GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled to Gai.

"Good Bye my youthful student!" Gai replied. Then they both started crying and ran at one another.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" Then they started hugging each other and that damn sunset appeared with the waves and shit.

"cough GAY cough" Neji mocked again.

"You are just jealous, Hyuuga Neji!" Lee said.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Neji questioned in an angry tone.

"Because you are not me." Lee said plainly.

"Why. The. Fuck. would I want to be you!" Neji yelled coldly.

"All right my youthful-" Gai started.

"SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR DAMNED YOUTH!" Neji yelled loosing his temper.

"I think our youthful-" Gai started again.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY YOUTHFUL ONE MORE FREAKIN' TIME." Neji replied very angrily, getting into a fighting stance. The whole group split and moved away from Neji, Gai, and Lee.

"What's with all the yelling over here?" Tsunade said yelling into her megaphone next to Sasuke's ear.

"Can I see that for a second?" Sasuke growled, a vein pulsing on his head.

"Sure" Tsunade said handing Sasuke her newest most favorite toy. Sasuke grabbed the megaphone and torched it with his fire-style jutsu, then he handed her its charred remains.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Tsunade yelled pulling out a very large fan, and smacked the Uchiha upside the head with it.

"OOOOWWW...What the hell was that for!" Sasuke demanded.

"Shut it Uchiha! Anymore from you and you'll be riding with Lee on the handicap plane!" Tsunade threatened.

"HAHHA" Neji laughed.(That's right neji laughed)

"Oh, so you want to go on the handicap plane too?" Tsunade said bitterly. This caused both Neji and Sasuke to shut up.

"That's what I thought. Come along Lee." Tsunade replied. Lee followed her to a pair of steel doors. Tsunade handed Lee two tickets, then Lee bowed and headed out the doors.

"You guys are so troublesome..." Shikamaru stated.

"aaaa, shut it!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

Attention Now Boarding Konoha Flight 9-4-2 To Orlando, Florida

"That would be us." Kakashi said in a loud voice, "Grab your carry on items and prepare to board"

Attention No Weapons Or Oversized Items Are Allowed In The Possession Of Any Passengers. Please Give All Restricted Items To Your Check-In Attendant

"Oh Shit..." Tenten said.

"Whatever you do get in front of Tenten!" Temari yelled.

"very funny..." Tenten replied.

"whatever you think." Temari responded.

"HAHA, You got SERVED!" Kankuro yelled high-fiving death glared at him.

"All right, Let's start boarding. First person please!" the lady attendant said.

"That would be me, Believe it!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Any weapons"

"No"

"All right then, go ahead and board." the lady replied. Naruto skips aboard the plane.

"Next, please." the lady calls.

"That's me!" Zaku said.

"Any, weapons"

"Just these." Zaku said showing her his hands.

"Those are permitted on board." she replied.

"Really?Awesome!" Zaku yelled running on board.

"Next"

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Any weapons"

"Just this..." Sasuke replies pulling out the Demon Windmill Shuriken out of his shorts. All the others still in line looked over at Sasuke.

"How in he hell did you fit that in shorts?" Shikamaru asked.

"If I told you, then I would have to kill you." Sasuke replied boarding the plane.

"OOOOOOK, That was just fucking weird..." Kakashi said to Tsunade.

"Next" the lady said.

"H-Hello..." Hinata replied.

"Any Weapons?"

"N-No"

"Go on the plane." Hinata boards the plane.

"Next in line please." the lady asks again.

"..." Gaara walks up to her.

"Sir, that gord on your back will have to go into the baggage area..." the lady says kindly.

"Haha. no." Gaara replied in a stern voice.

"Sir, it won't fit comfortably in the aircraft"

"Just try to take it from me." Gaara threatened in a dark voice.

"No need. Have a very nice trip sir." the lady said hidding behind her desk.

"Next" she said.

"Hi, I have no weapons, Bye" Temari said heading to the plane.

"But mam, that fan is-" she started.

"-is coming with me." Temari finished, getting on the plane. While this was going on Kankuro changed his dummy into an Iruka look alike and had it stand behind him.

"...next"

"Hi." Kankuro said.

"Weapons?"

"Nope"

"Go ahead." Kankuro boarded. Then came the Iruka dummy's turn.

"Weapons"

"..no"

"go ahead"

"very well." the dummy replied and got onto the aircraft. A loud burst of laughter came from the interior of the plane.

"Next"

"Name's Sakura!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"That's great...any weapons"

"Only if you count the arrow of love I will shoot threw Sasuke's heart so he falls in love with me!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah...whatever...just get on the damn plane!" shikamaru yelled. Sakura stuck out her tongue and boarded the plane.

"NEXT!"

"Finally, although now it seems to troublesome to even move to get on the plane..." Shikamaru said.

"Just get on." the lady said starting to lose her patients.

"Sure thing." Shikamaru said slowly walking over to the gate doors.

"Next!"(actually I think we're going to skip like Dosu, Kin, and Ino...because this taking forever)

"Next"

"The weapons master is here!" Tenten yelled proudly.

"So you have weapons"

"What part of "WEAPONS MASTER" don't you get?" Tenten replied.

"Give me all your weapons." the lady ordered.

"But...but."

"Give them to me!" She yelled.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to all these on-" Tenten started.

"Tenten! Just give her your damn weapons!" Neji ordered from a few people back.

"Fine!" Tenten yelled. She pulled 55 shurikens from her socks and sleeves, like 40 kunai knives(from god knows where). Everyone in line had their jaws on the floor watching her pull shuriken and kunai from nowhere. Then she pulls out 2 katanas, a few larger shurikens and a shit load of sickles and scythes. She put them all in the gray security trays that they always have at airports.

"Don't worry, they will be returned once you land in Orlando." the lady reassured her.

"They had better be..." Tenten said angrily boarding the plane.(Well that only took like 2 hours)

"Next person"

"Hi." Kiba said trying to hide Akamaru, who was hiding in his shirt.

"Sir! What is that in your shirt? Is that a dog? Sir, dogs are not allowed on the aircraft."

"All right if you can get him out of my shirt, you can take him to the checked baggage place." Kiba said. Akamaru popped his head out of Kiba's shirt and began growling and barking at her.

"Fine!Fine! Just get on the plane"

"good boy." Kiba said to Akamaru as they boarded.

"Why do I even bother?" the ticket lady said, " At least we're almost done"

"...Can we move this along?" Neji said coldly.

"Weapons"

"Even if I did have a weapon, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you..." Neji replied walking past her and getting on board. The ticket lady watched him board the plain, then shook her head. Just then a puff of smoke appeared on the opposite side of the building.

* * *

"Guys!Hey Guys! You'll never guess...IHOP...was...having...a ...beakfast...special...Dammit! Where'd everyone go?" Chouji yelled, holding four doggie bags of breakfast goodies.

"OVER HERE CHOUJI!" Tsunade screamed(literally).

"Oh, Damn...I'm going to miss the plane!" Chouji said running over to the gate...which was like walking to everyone else...maybe slow walking...Kakashi, Tsunade, and Iruka all sweat dropped. Shino just walked straight onto the plane(I think he said something about sicking his bugs or something on her.

"Come on Chouji!" Tsunade yelled.

"Fine. Expansion-jutsu!" chouji yelled. He rolled in his little ball thing al the way to the gate.

"I'm afraid I can't let you on with the outside food." the ticket lady said.

"...WHAT! ALL RIGHT BUT ONLY IF YOU CAN PRY IT FROM MY COLD DEAD FINGERS!" Chouji yelled running aboard the plane. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Iruka all sweat dropped.

"next...oh hello miss hokage mam"

"Good morning." Tsunade replied boarding the lane.

"next"

"Yo." Kakashi said, then boarding the plane.

"Welcome Aboard. Well, that appears to be all the passengers for this trip..." she said.

"WHAT!" Iruka yelled, "WHAT ABOUT ME"

"And you are?..." the lady asked.

"I'm Iruka! You know one of the trip's three chaperones!" Iruka yelled.

"NO sir, I'm sorry, but your not Iruka...He already boarded"

"What do you mean I already boarded! I'm right here!" Iruka yelled shouting in anger.

"Sir, Will you just leave or do I have to call security?" the lady threatened.

"Call Fuckin' Security! I Need To Get On This Flight!" Iruka shouted.

"SECURITY WE HAVE A ROGUE NINJA AT GATE 13! RESPOND IMMEDIATELY!" the lady said in the loudspeaker.

"Wait a minute!...Rogue Ninja, What the hell! I'm Iruka, I'm not Itachi!" Iruka yelled at her again.

"No, but I am." Itachi said from behind Iruka. Iruka turned around to see Itachi in a security guard uniform. Iruka laughed.

"What?" Itachi asked. Iruka continued laughing hysterically.

"What! I need money too you know!" Itachi yelled now getting very pissed off. Iruka continued laughing.

"...oh, Fuck it!" Itachi yelled, taking out his nightstick and beating Iruka with it. Then he picked Iruka up and chucked him out the glass entrance doors.

"All right! New Record!" Itachi yelled.

"That isn't a new record, yeah." Deidara replied from the other side of the hall, also in a guards uniform.

"I still can't believe you made us became security guards at the damn airport Itachi." Kisame said in an agitated tone.

"Aww. calm yourself. This way we can beat people without fear of punishment." Itachi stated.

"Ow, you are so smart Itachi! Yes you are!" Tobi sucks up to Itachi.

"ALL RIGHT WHO THE HELL INVITED TOBI!" Kisame yelled.

"Don't look at me!...yeah" Deidara said.

"Tobi, Get the fuck out of here!" Kisame threatened.

"But Tobi be a good boy..." Tobi said.

"Can I kill him?...Please?..Come on Itachi" Kisame asked Itachi. Itachi nodded.

" are soooooo DEAD." Kisame said running after Tobi who was already out the front door and halfway down the street.

"Morons...I'm surrounded by morons..." Itachi said rubbing his forehead with his hand.

* * *

All right one more chapter down, God knows how many more to go...ANYWAY please read and review, their are no restricts for comments anything goes. Don't forget to write down ou ideas or opinions on it. Until next time, Knight Darkwolf OUT.


	3. The Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
A note: This plane is a double seat, single isle aircraft. In other words it has two seats on the left side, then the isle is in the middle, then two seats on the right side...and this plane has no first class, haha Neji and Sasuke. See? Rich kids don't get everything.

This chapter is dedicated to: Subtle Serenity

* * *

(1 HOUR INTO THE FLIGHT)

"Dammit! This sucks. At least the Hyuuga private jet has a damn bar!" Neji complained.

"Will you shut up? The Uchiha jet has a bar and sparring room." Sasuke yelled from across the isle. Kakashi, and Tsunade shook their heads from the very front row.

"Do they have to do this every time we do anything?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"Fuck you Uchiha"

"Fuck you Hyuuga!" Sasuke yelled getting out of his seat, and into the isle.

"SASUKE! The captain didn't turn off the fasten seat belt sign!" Ino screamed at him. Sasuke turned to face her general direction.

"Shut up Bitch!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Sasuke that was mean!" Sakura screamed at him, "she's a whore, get it right"

"You're all the same to me..." Sasuke muttered.

"You want to start something fore head girl!" Ino yelled standing up in her seat.

"You know it Ino-Pig!" "Stupid fore head girl.

"Pig"

"Billboard brow"

"ooooooo!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!" Kankuro cheered. Temari glared at him.

"Your are so pathetic..." Temari replies shaking her head.

Mean while Gaara was ignoring everyone and listening to his MP3 player. Kankuro looked over at Gaara and saw him softly singing the ending lyrics to "I write sins not tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco. Then the song changed and Kankuro heard the "I'm a Barbie girl" song. Kankuro raised and eyebrow and waited for an explosion, signifying the destruction of the MP3 player. To Kankuro's disbelief Gaara started humming the song. All of sudden Gaara broke out singing very loudly.

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! It's so fantastic, I'm made of plastic!(Gaara noticed that all eyes were on him) you...can...brush...my...hair...I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Gaara yelled. Everyone returned to their previous conversations. Then Gaara returned to humming the rest of his song.

"Have any of you seen Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"And...Why would you care?" Tenten replied.

"Cuz I haven't seen Hinata either, only before take-off" Kiba retaliated.

"Hrmmm...come to think of it...I haven't heard the dobe in a long time..." Sasuke stated looking around the plane for an orange track suit. At that second the bathroom door flew open and out came none other than Naruto.

"GUESS WHO JUST JOINED THE MILE HIGH CLUB!" Naruto yelled so everyone heard him clearly. Then everyone noticed that Naruto had Hinata's clothes on, even her headband around his neck(Naruto had forgotten to put his own clothes on after his first club meeting), smiles went to frowns, some had confused looks, others(GAARA) didn't care.

"You had better just have been playing dress up Naruto...Because if you weren't. I'm going to rip out your intestines and strangle you with them!" Neji yelled in anger. Naruto swallowed hard and pulled at his collar with his hand. Hinata stepped out from behind Naruto with his orange track suit on, she was about to defend Naruto when Neji interrupted her.

"I'll deal with YOU later...for now I'm going to kill him!" Neji yelled heading down the isle toward the back of the plane. Kakashi appeared in front of Neji and grabbed his shoulder.

"Neji, she can make her own-" Kakashi started.

"....IMMEDIATELY." Neji threatened. Gaara had turned off his MP3, because he always enjoyed blood shed.

"oh shit..." Naruto said trying to get back into the bathroom and hide. The stewardess walked down down the isle to where Neji and Kakashi were.

"Sir, could you please take your seat?" she asked nicely.

"no."Neji said coldly.

"Sir, please sit down." she replied again.  
"Ummmm...no." Neji said again. The stewardess threw her hands in the air and walked back up to the front of the plane.

"Hey...wait a second!" Sasuke yelled to Neji, "Naruto joined the mile high club before me...or Neji...I think...That's fucked up..." Naruto just stood there smiling a big smile, laughing. Hinata was still standing, still blushing a million shades.

"hhmmmmm..." Neji considered.

"AHAA! Hey uh...Sakura come here!" Sasuke called out to her.

"No Way! Sasuke I knew you loved me!" Sakura yelled basically running down the isle tackling Sasuke.

"Whatev" Sasuke replies.

"Not a bad idea Uchiha..." Neji muttered to himself, as he looked around the plane. He sat down in his seat and pondered a plan in his head.

"Hey!Hey, this is so unfair! Stupid fore head girl gets Sasuke and I have nothing!" Ino yelled in protest.

"You are so troublesome..." Shikamaru sighs.

"Like she ever had a chance..." Temari said to Kankuro.

"OOOOOO! Served AGAIN!" Kankuro yelled and high-fived Temari again. Ino glared at Kankuro.

"...hey...Tenten...come here..." Neji ordered her. She obediently approached him and sat down in the empty seat next to him.

"Yes Neji?" Tenten asked with a confused look on her face. Neji leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear. She turned bright red.

"NEJI HYUUGA, YOU ARE A PIG!" Tenten yelled standing up then slapping him in the face. Everyone turned their attention to the new development.

"OOOOOO, DENIED!" Kankuro yelled at Neji.(BAD IDEA)

"after I kill Naruto, your next..." Neji growled at Kankuro. Tenten was still in isle when she heard the last comment.

"Hey! Leave Neji alone!" Tenten yelled at Kankuro.

"OOOOOOOOO" Naruto ooed from the back of the plane.

"Shut Up Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Sakura and Sasuke were now sitting next to each other, well Sakura was sitting next Sasuke, Sasuke was beginning to regret his early idea. Ino was having a fit, because "her" Sasuke was with Sakura and not her.

"Why did we even agree to come?" Dosu asked Zaku.

"Cuz, of the free t-shirts and to get away from that crazed child molester Orochimaru." Zaku replied.

"Ugh, don't remind me...I just want to have some fun, and not have to worry about that pervert staring at me while I take a shower or go swimming...It's disgusting!" Kin spoke.

"uh...yeah...that pervert!..." Dosu replied looking around.

"yeah...really...look at you in the shower...who would do that?..." Zaku also replied while looking around the room.

"I knew you two were sick...but this goes above and beyond..." Kin said slapping both of them.(Yes awkward conversation with the sound trio)

(1 more hour later of hem all yelling at each other, then 30 minutes of awkward silence)

"...ALRIGHT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SOMEONE NEEDS TO SAY SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled out.

"How about...SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. Naruto just sat back down in his seat and muttered some things about Sasuke and then started talking to Hinata.

"I AM SO BORED...SO BORED." Kiba said out loud. Kakashi and Tsunade were both asleep. Tsunade had her head on Kakashi's shoulder while Kakashi had his own head on top of hers.

"hey...hey...Shikamaru..." Chouji whispered to a sound asleep Shikamaru.

"hmmm..." Shikamaru stirred a bit.

"You should shadow possess Kakashi..." Chouji explained while smirking.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"...do I have to explain everything?" Chouji said stuffing his face into yet another bag of chips.

"...to troublesome..." Shikamaru replied.

"...get those to "together"...IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN." Chouji tried to explain as softly as he could.

"I can only control their bodies not what they say stupid." Shikamaru mocked.

"...grrrrrrrrrrr..." Chouji growled.

"calm down." Shikamaru said. Chouji took out a chocolate cake from...somewhere...and started eating it while trying to talk.

"PUT DOWN THE FORK FATTY!" Sasuke yelled from two rows back. Chouji had that fire background on.

"Dammit Sasuke I going to eat you!" Chouji yelled getting up.

"Oh you like to do that now wouldn't you?" Sasuke replied.

"...AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE CHICKEN HAIR!" Chouji yelled back.

"Chicken Hair! You'll regret even thinking that!" Sasuke snapped. Sasuke got out of his seat and was now in the isle, so was Chouji.

"HAHA! SASUKE DOES HAVE CHICKEN HAIR! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed in laughter, Hinata laughed at this too.

"NAURTO!" Sasuke yelled turning around flames around him.

"...oh shit..." Naruto said lowly as he tried to hide under the airplane seats."N-Naruto, w-what are y-you doing?" Hinata asked him.

"Chicken hair- I mean Sasuke is going to kill me!" Naruto replied clawing his way under the seat.

"What's all the racket back there?" Kakashi asked from the front.

"...shit..." Naruto said lowly again.

"What N-Naruto?..." Hinata asked in response.

"I'm stuck..." Naruto replied. Sasuke heard his response.

"Oh, so your stuck? Here let my help you. SHARINGAN!" Sasuke yelled heading over to Naruto. Naruto started flailing around trying to free himself.

"No Sasuke! I don't need any help!" Naruto snapped.

"Who said I was helping you?" Sasuke replied. Naruto paused for a minute...then his eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! HINATA HELP ME GET ME OUTTA HERE! QUICKLY SASUKE'S GOING CRAZY HELP ME!" Naruto screamed trying desperately to get unstuck.

"Come down dobe." Sasuke said from right next to Naruto.

"SASUKE GET AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke shook his head and pulled back his foot. He then slammed it into Naruto's ass...needless to say Naruto went flying out from under the seat and took out some of the other seats.

"What the fuck was that for bastard!" Naruto shouted from the back of the plane.

"Hey it made me feel better, and your unstuck...It's a win win situation." Sasuke said.

"yeah...for who?..."Naruto mumbled.

"Hey I know how to settle all our problems!" Kankuro started.

"Oh! With hugs and a tea party!" Gaara interrupted. Everyone stared at him.

"I mean...With ...uh...Bloodshed...and tears!" Gaara finished, turning his MP3 player on again, this time listening to "Dairy of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin.

"Ook...no...I was thinking more of a wrestling match..." Kankuro continued. This intrigued Shikamaru.

"What kind of wrestling match?" Shikamaru asked.

"...well, a women only one..." Kankuro replied. There was a mix of extremely happy faced guys, and extremely pissed off girls.

"AND WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO WRESTLE IN!" Sakura yelled, and some of the other girls nodded.

"JELLO!" Kiba yelled out.

"PUDDING!" Dosu shouted.

"MUD!" Sasuke yelled.

"BLOOD!" Gaara yelled, every stared then tried to get a little further away from Gaara.

"Motor Oil!" Zaku yelled out.

"...RAMEN!" Naruto screamed. All the guys death glared at Naruto.

"what?...It was a suggestion..." Naruto continued.

"Even If we do wrestle, AND I'M NOT SAYING WE WILL, but if we did where would we do it, and why?" Tenten asked.

"Did someone say mud wrestling?" Kakashi said popping out of nowhere.

"Go fuck the Hokage, Kakashi!" Neji snapped at Kakashi.

"WHAT WAS THAT HYUUGA NEJI!" Tsunade yelled flaming as she walked toward him.

"..." Neji replied.

"WHAT WAS THAT I COULDN'T HEAR YOU HYUUGA NEJI!" Tsunade yelled.

"um...gofuckthehokageKakashi..." Neji responded very quickly.

"Hyuuga Neji, you are a pig!" Tsunade replied fwapping him on the head with a fan several hundred times. Neji just growled. Tsunade, when satisfied, returned to her seat and stared straight ahead.

"KAKASHI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE...NOW!" Tsunade ordered. With that Kakashi was back in the front of the plane.

"So do you girls want to-" Kankuro started.

"NO!" They all yelled at him.

(ATTENTION, WE ARE NOW APPROACHING ORLANDO NATIONAL AIRPORT. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEATS AND TURN OFF ALL ELETRONICAL DEVICES. THANK YOU ON BE HALF OF KONOHA FOR CHOOSING KONOHA AIR...EVEN IF IT IS THE ONLY AIRLINE IN KONHA)

"...That's messed up..." Shikamaru said.

* * *

Please read and review. I don't care who you are, where your from, what you think, your opinion on my story counts. So please take the time to review my story. It helps me get ideas on what you guys like and dislike. Thank you so much. Knight Darkwolf.


	4. The Grand Hotel Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing I write about, except the plot, maybe.  
Dedication: To all who like this story.

* * *

"All right, Welcome to Orlando, Florida of the United States of America." Tsunade announced to everyone as they got off the plane.

"Hey uh Tsunade, I have a question..." Naruto yelled.

"Ask away." Tsunade replied.

"Where the hell is the United States?! All I can find on this stupid world map is usa!" Naruto yelled at her. Everyone sweat dropped.

"dobe." Sasuke said simply.

"Kill me now...I don't think I can take a whole week of this shit...It's too troublesome..." Shikamaru stated.

"We're here to have fun, not to get on each others nerves!" Ino yelled.

"Too late for that." Chouji replied.

"All right, let's head outside and wait for the hotel shuttle to pick us up." Kakashi ordered.

"OH GOODY...more walking..." Zaku said.

"What the hell are you talking about?, we were just sitting in a damn plane for like 4 hours you dumbass!" Dosu yelled. They reached the doors and walked out into the warm Florida sun. The time was a little before lunch. Then all of a sudden the horde of female ninjas headed back inside to go to the bathroom.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom in hordes?" Shikamaru asked Neji.

"That my friend, is one of those unanswered questions, that will remain unanswered." Neji replied. The sun was getting hotter and hotter as they stood outside.

"damn...now I'm regretting wearing dark colors..." Sasuke stated.

"You think you got it bad!? Look at that idiot over there in the long sleeves, pants, and fur!" Naruto screamed. He was referring to Dosu. Dosu glared at Naruto angrily.

"Ummm...I hate to break it to you, but...your wearing long sleeves and pants too you idiot!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked down at his clothes.

"OHHH, check that out..." Naruto responded.

"Dobe." Sasuke stated. Just then a yellow cab drove by with an ad for Hooters on it. The whole time it drove by none of the guys looked away. You can only guess how that went over with a group of boys.

"I...know EXACTLY where I want to go..." Kankuro stated.

"...mmmmmmmm chicken wings..." Chouji said, drooling from the mouth.

"Chicken wings?! What the hell is wrong with you?! What about the LADIES!?" someone shouted from behind them. Naruto knew exactly who it was, and sure enough Naruto turns around and Jiraiya is standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here pervy sage?" Naruto asks.

"What else? My research of course! They have to best ladies-I mean libraries in Orlando..." Jiraiya replied.

"Lair..." Naruto snapped.

"As soon as Tsunade finds you, your dead you know that?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya.

"AND that is EXACTLY why I'm leaving." Jiraiya stated as he poofed off. The girls all bust through the doors and out onto the sidewalk. The bus arrived and they all boarded.

"Hey..umm...not that I care , but where's Lee?" Tenten asked Tsunade.

"OH him, well you see his plane had to stop to get fuel and while they were stopped Lee decided it would be a good idea to challenge the pilots to a drinking contest. Unfortunately, everyone was so drunk that they had to postpone the second part of Lee's flight." Tsunade explained.

"oh..." Tenten replied.

"All right! Where are we going for lunch?!" Tsunade yelled out for suggestions. The guys all looked at each other.

"HOOTERS!!!" The guys all yelled. The girls eyes twitched.

"Have you guys lost your minds?!?!" Sakura questioned.

"No..." Shikamaru replied.

"We all think it would be good." Zaku said speaking for all the guys.

"And HOW would going to HOOTERS be good?" Tsunade questioned.

"...ummmmm" the guys looked around all blushing.

"It would be educational!" Kakashi stated one hand in the air, finishing for the boys.

"EDUCATIONAL?" Tsunade responded getting pissed off.

"How is Hooters educational?!" Sakura demanded.

"Ummmmm..." the boys responded again blushing.

"You guys are sick...you all remind me of the child molester Orochimaru!" Kin stated.

"OROCHIMARU!?!?! WHERE?!?!?!" they all screamed pulling out knives and shit, besides the sound trio.

"He's not here you idiots!" Dosu yelled.

* * *

(LATER ON AT THE GRAND HOTEL LOBBY ROOM IN ORLANDO, A FEW HOURS AFTER EATING AT HOOTERS)

"Those were the best wings ever..." Neji stated out loud.

"The wings better have been the ONLY thing you had your eyes on buddy!" Tenten threatened.

"You ninjas stay in the lobby. Tsunade and I are going to get all of us checked in, Ok? NO funny business." Kakashi ordered, that last part was directed toward Neji, Sasuke, and ,of course, Naruto. Kakashi met Tsunade at the front desk. Meanwhile the group of ninja was now talking about what they wanted to do while they were in Florida. When in came a man in green spandex and a bottle of Bacardi SILVER in his right hand.

"Hello-fellow com- com- comrades.." Lee tried to get out as he staggered over to the group, obviously way past just plain drunk.

"Hey...HEy...you...guyz, knows where...a ...re-re-cyclcling thing is...I am sooooooooo done with thissss bottleee." Lee asked them.

"Lee you idiot! You can't legally drink here!" Neji yelled. Lee chugged done the last of the drink.

"ANyone-want to to to get rida dis for meeeeee" Lee asked. Neji got up, grabbed the bottle and walked two steps behind Lee. Then spun around and smashed the bottle against the back of Lee's head. Lee fell unconscious to the floor. Neji just laughed.

"...Cooooool..." Naruto said.

"I could have done that ten times better..." Sasuke scolded.

"You wish Uchiha..." Neji mocked.

"Wanna bet?"

"You know it!"

"Fine, we'll settle this with a drink smash contest!" Sasuke explained.

"Who's buying the drinks?..." Neji asked. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, Neji followed his gaze.

"Good thinking, for an Uchiha..." Neji actually commented.

"Shut up Hyuuga!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Hey that's no way to talk to Hinata!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke after looking up from his conversation with Hinata.

"Neji Hyuuga, NOT HINATA HYUUGA!" Sasuke growled.

"Hey leave Neji alone!" Tenten snapped at Sasuke, stepping in front of Neji.

"What's the matter Hyuuga? Girlfriend Has to protect you?" Sasuke mocked.

"watch your tongue Uchiha, or you just might find it missing.." Neji growled in a pissed off tone.

"...he's not my boyfriend..." Tenten said in a low voice, he head hung low. She kinda staggered away from the group lost in her "Neji Fantasy World". Meanwhile Neji and Sasuke watched her confused.

"What the hell was that?" Neji questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not a clue..." Sasuke replied just as confused as Neji was. Neji was about to continue his argument with Sasuke when Kakashi and Tsunade arrived back from the front desk.

"All right, Listen up! All the boys will be staying in the same room together, the same goes for the girls. Kakashi and I will be right across the hall." Tsunade announced.

"The boys have suite 342, the girls have suite 343. Your curfew is 11:30 p.m. If your not back by then, I will go out looking for you, and if I should find you. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY." Kakashi threatened, "The only time you may be out later is if it is a valid reason that is approved by either myself or Tsunade, got it?"

"Now that thats been taken care of, FREE DAY!" Tsunade announced.

"All Right!" Naruto yelled.

"...I...have to share a room...with a gay guy...and an Uchiha...this is going to be the worst trip ever." Neji sighed.

* * *

(Later on in the day after everyone had found there rooms, we join the boys suite)

"UCHIHA! I swear it, if you steal one more damn bottle of mousse from me, THESE STREETS WILL RUN WITH BLOOD!" Neji threatened, coming out of the bathroom dripping wet, with only a towel around his waist and an empty bottle of mousse in his hand.

"Shut up and go spy on the women's bathhouse with your Byakugan Neji." Sasuke shouted back at him, stepping out of the bedroom with only a pair of his white shorts on and his headband.

"Shut Up! I only do that when Tenten's there-" Neji stopped after realizing he had said way, way too much.

"What was that Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked with a big evil smirk on his face.

"..." Neji slammed the bathroom door shut.

"I'm sure Tenten would love to hear this..." Sasuke said loudly to make sure that Neji heard him. The bathroom opened just as quickly as it was shut.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I would..."

"You wouldn't..."

"OH yes, I would..."

"...you would..."

"...yep..."

"...grrrrrrr...damn you..."

"...In Fact, I think I'll go tell her right now..." Sasuke stated pulling on a shirt and slipping on his sandals.

"UCHIHA!! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Bye Neji." Sasuke replied strolling out of the room.

"...shit...shitshitshitshit..." Neji yelled at himself outloud. He bolted for his dresser drawer and put on his normal outfit.

"Where the hell is he?" Neji said as he roamed the hallways looking for Tenten or Sasuke, but mostly Sasuke, so he could kill him. When Neji reached the lobby he saw Tenten standing near the Coke machines...then he saw Sasuke approaching her. Sasuke just turned his head toward Neji and gave a big evil smile and walked right up to Tenten. Neji quickened his pace but didn't make it, he was about twenty feet from Tenten when Sasuke reached her. Neji just stopped and stood there, waiting. He watched intently as Sasuke told her. He saw Sasuke say hi, then turn to Neji and start talking. Tenten shifted her gaze to Neji then back to Sasuke. Sasuke then leaned over and whispered to her for a while. Neji knew exactly what he was saying by the looks he got from Tenten. She would stare at Neji then look back at Sasuke, then she got really mad and looked at Neji.

"NEJI-" Tenten started as she marched over to him, but was interrupted by Neji.

"YES IT'S TRUE! I DO LOOK AT YOU WITH MY BYAKUGAN!" Neji confessed falling to his knees.

"First of all, I was going to say: Neji what did- hang on a second...YOU STARE AT MY BODY WITH YOUR BYAKUGAN?!!!?!?! YOU PERVERT!!!! THAT'S WHY ALWAYS WANT ME TO BE YOUR SPARRING PARTNER!...YOU PERVERT!!!" Tenten screamed and yelled at poor Neji, then she beat the shit out of him, and stomped away. Sasuke emerged from behind the desk...clapping...

"Brilliant Hyuuga, Just brilliant..." Sasuke laughed as he walked up to him, " All I said was that you and I were having a drinking contest, and that she should bring all the girls over later when we compete. That way they could all witness you lose to me. Then I told that Lee wanted her...that made her very angry...ANYWAY.. then I told her that you had something really important to tell her, and apparently...you did..." Sasuke just laughed as he walked back up to the room.

"...Is this my fate?..." Neji wondered as, he too, went back to the room.

* * *

On the other side of the lobby sat Shikamaru and Temari, having lunch together at the hotel cafe.

"They are so troublesome..." Shikamaru stated.

"ha, you have no idea what real trouble is. You don't have to deal with a demon- possessed psychopath, and a puppet addict...come to think of it...I don't know what Kankuro is..." Temari explained.

"I guess you got me there..." Shikamaru sighed. They were being spied upon from the balcony on the second floor overlooking the lobby.

"Who does she think she is?! If I can't have Sasuke then I want Shikamaru!" Ino yelled in anger at Kankuro.

"...Unfortunately...I really don't care..." Kankuro replied, "Hey Gaara! You want to go to the arcade?"

"...depends..." Gaara replied.

"depends on what?" Kankuro asked.

"ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!?!?!" Ino yelled in anger at them.

"If I say yes will you go die?" Gaara asked.

"You...freak me out..." Ino replied.

"and I hate you...now we're even." Gaara said in a threatening tone.

"...I'm...gonna go now...bye..." Ino stated speed walking away from Kankuro and Gaara...slowly. Both continued watching Shikamaru and Temari, who seemed to be laughing and enjoying each others company.

"Sooooo...you wanna go kill some mimes or something?" Kankuro asked Gaara. Gaara closed his eyes turned to Kankuro and opened them again.

"Yeah...sure...sounds like more fun then watching that dumbass and the fan bitch anyway..." Gaara answered as they headed down stairs, and out onto the street.

(Later in the day at around 6:00 p.m. We join Shikamaru and Temari who are both going upstairs to visit the rest of the ninja.)

"Hey Shikamaru, I just got an awesome idea!" Temari exclaimed, Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"What now?" he replied.

"We should all go clubbing!" She yelled.

"...clubbing...as in beating people...or as in dancing?..." Shikamaru questioned.

"...dancing duh! why would we go around beating people?" Temari asked.

"dancing is so troublesome..." Shikamaru groaned.

"I don't care what you think, we're all going! dancing all night long!" Temari ordered.

"Did you even listen to what Kakashi said?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"who's Kakashi?" Temari asked with a big smile.

"I'll ask him."

"No, cuz if he says no, and we go anyway, then he'll know where to find us!" Temari yelled. The two had now reached the too suites. Temari opened the girls suites to find not a soul inside it.

"Where is everyone?" Temari asked.

"...we should try next door."

"why would they be over there?" Both moved to the boys suite door and Shikamaru opened it. What they saw was complete chaos. There was empty bottles of Sake, Jack Daniels, Bacardi, and various other drinks everywhere. At the dining room table a game of strip poker was being played by Neji, Sasuke, Kin, Zaku, Dosu, Kiba, Lee, and Shino. Kin, Sasuke, Kiba, Kiba, Dosu, and Lee were all losing horribly, more than half of each of their clothes was on the table.

"Dammit..." Kin said throwing down her cards.

"You lose again..." Shino stated.

"All right...take off the fishnet shirt..." Dosu and Zaku both said together. At this point all Kin had on was her bra, fishnet shirt and underwear.

"I hate you guys..." Kin yelled, taking off the shirt.

"OH, but we love you..." Zaku said. Dosu kinda stared at Zaku. Dosu hadn't been doing good either. He had his mask off, the furry thing was off, even his shirts were gone.

"Next hand." Shino stated dealing out the cards. Only Shino and Neji had most of their clothes on. Shino had lost his shirt, and Neji had taken off his sandals just cause they were starting to feel uncomfortable.

"HAHAHA! You lose Uchiha!" Neji yelled.

"Hyuuga you cheat!"

"ME? CHEAT?! I would do no such thing, unlike you, I'm honorable."

"yeah...an honorable CHEATER! Your using your Byakugan!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke was only in his white shorts again, " Screw This!!" Sasuke through his cards on the table and took back his clothes.

"You can not to that! He can not do that! Can he do that?" Lee asked...he was drunk again.

"This...is so sad..." Temari announced.

"What is wrong with you guys!?!?! I leave for a few hours and this whole place goes to hell!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Bad things happen when we get bored..." Chouji stated finishing off a plate of 100 chicken wings.

"Obviously..." Shikamaru stated looking around the room again.

"Where are rest of the girls?" Temari asked Kin.

"...well...um...Ino's been drinking a little too much and-"

"A LITTLE TOO MUCH!?!?! She keeps hitting on me!" Sakura screamed from behind the kitchen bar.

"...yeah...and Hinata decided it would be a good idea to pour Vodka into Tenten's Mountain Dew. Don't ask me why...It just turned out to be a very bad idea,...and as you can see I'm playing strip poker." Kin finished.

"Hey!, Hey...guys,guys...watch this...Neji!" a very drunk Tenten yelled while holding up a kunai in one hand and an apple in the other. Neji just rolled his eyes and put his cards face down on the table and stood up.

"Tenten, control yourself...are you drunk?..."Neji asked.

"...no...no...why would you-no...just put the apple on your head." Tenten ordered attempting to throw the apple at Neji, but it hit Sasuke in the back of the head.

"What the hell- who threw an apple at me?!" Sasuke yelled, he looked at Neji. Neji pointed at Tenten, who pointed at Chouji.

"OH, so that's how it is?" Sasuke snapped at Chouji.

"What the hell are you going on about now chicken hair?" Chouji asked biting into a wing.

"STOP CALLING ME CHICKEN HAIR!" Sasuke growled. Suddenly Tenten threw the kunai and it hit Neji in the shoulder.

"AHhhh...What the fuck is wrong with you?!!...that's it I'm confiscating all your weapons...get over here!" Neji ordered walking toward her.

"NO...you have to catch me first!" Tenten exclaimed as she ran, I mean...staggered over to one of the bedroom doors and shutting it. Everyone sweat dropped.  
"I hope she realizes...that room has no ways out..." Neji stated walking inside closing the door behind him.

"...troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed again.

"Hey guys you feel like going out clubbing?" Temari asked.

"clubbing?...as in beating people up...or as in dancing?..." Sasuke questioned her.

"Dancing..." Temari replied.

"ugh...I hate dancing..." Sasuke groans.

"I agree with you..." Shikamaru responds.

"Let's all go!" Sakura cheered.

"All go where?" Chouji asked coming out of his food trance.

"Out Clubbing!" Temari said excitedly.

"We get to beat people up?! Awesome! What are we waiting for?!Let's go!" Chouji yelled, throwing his last wing back on the plate.

"What is it with boys and beating people?" Temari asked Sakura.

"Why would you ask me?" Sakura replied.

"Cuz you're always beating people up...so I assumed you might...know..." Temari explained. A loud crash was heard from the room that Tenten and Neji had gone into. Then a crack and the point of a large shuriken was protruding through the door. All of the ninja turned slowly toward the door and crept slowly up to it.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Sasuke asked.

"Bad things...very bad things..." Kankuro stated.

"How would you know?...Temari asked him, " and where's Gaara?"

"We had a run in with a gang of mimes..." Gaara started.

"They trapped Gaara in a box..." Kankuro said as he burst out laughing.

"Laugh it up now puppet boy..." Gaara threatened. Kankuro immediately stopped.

"I say we open up the door." Sasuke stated.

"Then you open it." Kiba yelled.

"Fine-Then I will!" Sasuke exclaimed as he carefully walked up to the door, followed by everyone else in the room.

"Man I wish there was some way we could see inside the room without opening the door..." Naruto stated. Then the bathroom door opened and out came Hinata. Everyone stared at her, she stared back. Then everyone looked at one another, then they all evilly smiling and slowly turned back to Hinata, who by now, was slowly backing away from the group of ninjas.

"What???" She asked them looking at all the faces in terror.

"spy on Neji and Tenten..." Sasuke ordered her.

"Neji...w-will kill m-me..." Hinata muttered.

"Just do it!" They all yelled at her. She activated her Byakugan and looked into the room.

"What do you see?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"Someone...running a-around the room...looks like Neji...and another is...t-throwing things...at him..." Hinata explained as best she could.

"Wow...I'm surprised...I thought they'd be-" Kankuro started but was interrupted by Temari covering his mouth with her hand.

"No need to go into detail..." Temari stated.

"...Neji's gonna kill me..." Hinata said lowly as she walked away.

* * *

Well that was interesting. Did you guys like it? Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been busy with other things. So now I posted a nice long chapter for you guys to enjoy. R & R for your loyal Author Knight Darkwolf.


End file.
